dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret of NIMH: The Series/Credits
Executive Producers: Paul Sabella Jonathan Dern Ruth Bennett Produced and Directed By: Byron Vaughns Creative Consultant: Don Bluth Supervising Story Editor: Mark Young Voice Director: Stevie Vallance Casting Directors: Maria Estrada Terry Klassen Cast: Saffron Henderson as Mrs. Brisby with Cathy Weseluck as Teresa Brisby Rhys Huber as Martin Brisby Bill Switzer as Timmy Brisby Carly McKillip as Cynthia Brisby Brian Drummond as Justin Roman Fenollosa as Jenner Additional Voices Provided By: David Kaye Samuel Vincent Brent Butt Martin Berger Jocelyne Loewen Blu Mankuma Eli Gabay Nicole Oliver Kaj-Erik Eriksen Stevie Vallance Maggie Blue O'Hara Ian James Corlett Terry Klassen John Pyper-Ferguson Erin Fitzgerald Michael Donovan Garry Chalk Phil Hayes Kathleen Barr Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff Colin Murdock Alex Zahara Fred Henderson Tegan Moss Jesse Moss Don Brown Brad Swaile Andrew Francis Scott McNeil Hiro Kanagawa Janet Wright Peter Kelamis Michael Dobson Long John Baldry Cusse Mankuma Lee Tockar Ty Olsson Dialogue Recordists: Keith A. Goodard Sina Oroomchi Dave Hibbert Dick & Roger's Sound Studio Ltd. Story Editor: Sindy McKay Staff Writer: Robert Alvarez Head Writer: Marc Cherry Writers: Mike Borders Deanna Oliver Thomas D. Hart Bruce Talkington Henry Gilroy Michael Patrick Dobkins Jymn Magon Mark Young Mark Zaslove Christoffer Allen Diane M. Fresco Mark L. Hoffmeier Donald F. Glut Larry Swerdlove Cliff MacGillivray Melody Fox Dan DiStefano Deborah Todd Steve Cuden Terrence McDonnell Cydne Clark Lisa Goldman Lane Raichert Production Manager: Jonathan Dern Production Coordinator: Kristofor Brown Main Title Produced & Directed By: Paul Sabella Background Layouts Designed By: Lorraine Marue James Beihold Stephen Lewis Flamarion Ferreira Claude A.M. Denis Daniel McHugh Andy Ice Warren Marshall Background Layout Checker: Rena Cappas Main Characters Designed By: Don Bluth and Lynne Naylor Character and Prop Designers: Ed Baker Gavin Dell Eric Clark Judie Clark Diane Kredensor Phil Mendez Scott Hill Chris Battle Art Director: Flamarion Ferreira Background Color Key: Mannix Bennett Hong Sung Woo Natasha Garmash Flamarion Ferreira Raymond Ziback Color Computer Stylist: Cindy Spotts Color Key Artist: Kit Harper Associate Producer: Ed Baker Storyboard Artists: Ed Baker Jim Wheelock Fred Reyes Dave Rodriguez Ray Pointer Scott Renalds Garrett Ho Dean Yeagle Bob McKnight John Dorman Arnulfo Rivera Ken Boyer Lenord Robinson David Feiss Slugging/Exposure Sheet Timing: Bill Reed Zeon Davush Michael Longdon William O. Reed Fred Crippen Tom Ray Daniel De La Vega Bill Knoll Alan Sperling Ernesto Lopez Track Reading Services: Slighty Off Track Additional Pre-Production Materials: Heart of Texas Encore Enterprises Funbag Animation Studios Inc. Studio B Productions Milimetros Michael Sporn Animation Rough Draft Studios Supervising Film Editor: Michael Bradley Film Editor: Tony Garber Negative Cutter: Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Colorist: Eric Johannessen Video Post-Production Supervisor: Rob Smiley On Line Editors: Bruce Ochmanek Michael Hutchison Brian A. Lettieri Edit Assist: Russell Beck Video Services: The Post Group Theme Music Composer: Mark Mothersbaugh Music Composed By: Mark Watters and J. A. C. Redford Music Supervisor: Michael S. Kaufman Music Performed By: The Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra Conductor: J. A. C. Redford Theme Recorded At: Mutato Muzika (Hollywood, California) Score Recorded At: Todd-AO Scoring Stage (Studio City, California) Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Beiriger Ray Leonard Dean Giammarco Sound Effect Design: James Fonnyadt Cal Shumiatcher Dialogue Editors: Robert Poole II Marcel Duperreault Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman Post-Production Sound: Advantage Audio Services Dick & Roger's Sound Studio Ltd. Production Associates: Aaron LaFrance Marcus Irvin Eric Stern Production Assistants: Michael Stewart James C. Bays Deena Doherty Marisa Nuccio Amy Probst Tory Mell Production Accounting: Debbie Nodella Production Accounting Assistants: Megan Hoffman John Bigler John Romeo Characters Created By: Robert C. O'Brien for the novel "Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH" Overseas Animation By: Colorland Animation Productions Ltd. Wang Film Productions Co., Inc. Thai Wang Film Productions Alfonso Productions S.A. Production 91 Co., Ltd. PAP - Indonesia Toon Tokyo Movie Shinsha Rough Draft Korea Overseas Animation Supervisor: Carl Keenan Sir David Attenborough Segments Produced By: BBC Natural History Unit in association with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer UK Segment Director: Declan Lowney Produced in Hollywood U.S.A. By: The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms are purely coincidental. This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and it's unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. © YEAR Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television This program was first published in the United States of America. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer is the author of this program for purposes of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All rights in this program reserved under international conventions. Category:Credits